elvendalefandomcom-20200214-history
Lumia
Lumia is a shape-shifter elf who can transform into a variety of animals. She is introduced in the fourth season story-arc, and is one of the Elemental Guardians. It is unknown if she has a jewel or not, but regardless, she is the Guardian of Light. Official Biography Background Noctura was banished to the Shadow World by her closest friend, Lumia. Lumia created the Shadow World for Noctura to be banished to. Personality Lumia is a humble, peaceful elf with a strong desire to protect Elvendale. She loves cheering people up, and will even tell a "little white lie" in order to make someone else happy. Appearance Lumia has long white hair tinged with gold at the ends, which she wears in a high ponytail. She also has blue-grey eyes, a golden-brown complexion, and a gold crown face tattoo with two blue jewels in it. There are three gold dots under each of her eyes. She also has a circular, white "Elf Tattoo" on one shoulder. Her sleeveless white shirt is decorated with gold designs. There is a thin piece of gold material that crosses her torso diagonally. Near the shoulder of this gold strap is a white, four-pointed star which seems to be a symbol for the four elemental crystals. Her skirt is also white, with a piece of gold fabric peeking out. To complete the look, she wears a pair of navy-blue boots. As an eagle, Lumia has predominatly white feathers, with gold feathers on her chin. Her wings and tail are gold-feathered, and her talons are gold with white claws. On her back is a brown saddle with a seat for one person. The saddle cushion is gold and decorated with a symbol of all four elemental diamonds pointing inward. As a wolf, Lumia grows to the size of Liska the earth fox and Rowan the fire lion, possibly larger. She has white fur and a long white tail tipped with gold. On her chest there is a gold panel decorated with a symbol of all four elemental diamonds pointing inwards. When in wolf form, she appears to have a blue jewel on her forehead that may or may not be an elemental diamond for the light element. Relationships Friends Lumia appears to be on good terms with Emily, Aira, Azari, Farran, and Naida. Lumia was once Noctura's closest friend, until Lumia banished her to the Shadow World. Sets * Emily Jones and the Eagle Getaway (Eagle form) * Aira and the Song of the Wind Dragon (Elf form) * Emily and Noctura's Showdown (Wolf form) * The Elvenstar Tree Bat Attack (Elf form) Trivia * The name "Lumia" means "snow," but it can also be related to the word "luminous." This could be referencing both her snow-white hair, as well as her role as the Guardian of Light. Also, in French, the word for "wolf" is "loup," which sounds like the first syllable of Lumia's name. * It can be argued that Lumia is the true villain of Season 4, since the deciphered runes in Ragana's storybook reveal that Lumia lied to Noctura. It also mentions that Noctura speaks the truth, which means that Noctura's warning about Lumia being a "wretched fake" must be true. *So far, it is known that Lumia can transform into an eagle and a wolf. When in her eagle, and possibly wolf form, Lumia serves as one of the five guardians, representing Emily's creature. *Noctura has been plotting her revenge for the last thousand years. Since Lumia was the one who banished Noctura to the Shadow World, Lumia must also be over a thousand years old. *Although not technically a werewolf, Lumia seems to share the characteristics of one, while Noctura has the similarities of a vampire. Werewolves and vampires are often portrayed as enemies in literature and other media. *In Greek Mythology, Apollo is the god of the sun. One of Apollo's sacred animals is the wolf. Apollo is also the god of music and prophecy. Lumia appears to be involved with the music school on the Windswept Isles, and "The Legend of Noctura" seems to be a prophecy of sorts. **Lumia owns a crystal ball, which can be seen in The Elvenstar Tree Bat Attack. Crystal balls are typically used for prophecies, fortune-telling, and seeing the future. **One of Apollo's symbols is the lyre. In a product animation video of the music school, Lumia is shown playing a harp-like instrument. **Apollo is also the god of healing. As shown in The Elvenstar Tree Bat Attack, Lumia owns a jar that that says HEAL on it is runes. *It appears that Lumia has known the other guardians since they were very young. In the LEGO set "The Elvenstar Tree Bat Attack," there is a sticker that shows Lumia with Cyclo and Rowan when they were little. There is also another picture of Liska and Cory when they were younger. *In the webisode "The Shadow World Part 3", Lumia used her light magic to destroy herself while hugging Noctura, making them the first permanent deaths to occur during the LEGO Elves timeline, while Quartzine and Emily's grandmother died before the series took place. *She likes eating pie. (She is shown eating a pie slice in official artwork for "Emily Jones and the Eagle Getaway"). Gallery LEGO Lumia 4.png|Lumia from the 4th Storyline Lumia_the_Eagle.png|Lumia (Eagle form) Lumia Wolf LEGO.png|Lumia (Wolf form) Webisodes Web Lumia 1.png|Lumia (Elf form) Lumia Wolf.png|Lumia (Wolf form) LumiaEagle.png|Lumia (Eagle form) Portraits Lumia's Portrait 1.png|Lumia's picture of her, Cyclo, and Rowan when they were young Lumia's Portrait 2.png|Lumia's picture of Liska and Cory when they were young Magazines Lumia LEGO Life Mag.png|Lumia's Bio from the LEGO Life Magazine (March-May 2018 issue) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Elves Category:Shape-shifter Elves Category:Elemental Guardians Category:Deceased